Silence of the Elves
by emeraldeyes3
Summary: Middle Earth has never seen such terror before. The mistake of one Elf could prove fatal for all. Even orcs flee from the sight of... How will everything turn out with the War of the Ring going on? Prepare for them. They are coming!
1. Follow the Flashing Blue Lights

Disclaimer: Legolas, oh, Legolas. Where art thou Legolas? Not here by me, that's for sure! Darn...looks like I don't own him. Or anything else Lord of the Rings related for that matter. Oh, the humanity of it all!  
  
A/N: Forgive me for making some mistakes in here. I've revised and rewritten it a bit to make it...more interesting, shall we say? Thear shood bee liss mistookes. Luv mie speleen?   
  
~*~*~  
  
It was 9:20, the first day of school, and first block was nearly over. Mr. Thister sat at his desk, watching the students like hawks. The room was nearly silent. The only noises in that grey and dreary classroom were the sounds of the pencils scribbling away, and the sound of the clock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.  
Yes, all was as it should be for a senior class. Then, out of the blue(or rather grey) a strange sound came forth. Was it...humming? Mr. Thister shot his head toward the direction of the sound. There in the corner of the room, in her own little world, sat Rachel Denisse. She was humming the Darth Vader song.   
The teacher cleared his throat. The girl made no sign of noticing. He cleared his throat again, but louder this time. Still there was no end to her humming. All of her classmates turned around and looked at her. They had to bite their lip to keep from laughing.  
Finally, a girl that sat beside Rachel poked with her pencil. She shot the one who poked her a hostile glare, then realized everyone was staring at her. She gave a nervous laugh and smiled widely at the teacher.  
"No hablo ingles." She said with her best Spanish accent, hoping he'd fall for the 'I don't speak English' act. Luckily for her he did. He smiled and replied: "Si, comprendo." Rachel let out a small sigh of relief and went back to her doodling.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the bell rang and the class pushed their way past each other, eager to get away from the monotonous voice of the teacher. On the way out, Mr. Thister said something to Rachel in Spanish that she didn't understand. She simply kept smiling and nodding, saying "Ah si, si." over and over again. Pretty soon she could no longer take it and just bolted out the door.  
Just as soon as she thought she was safe, someone pulled her sleeve over towards them. After nearly tripping, she looked over at the girl who had a grin on her face.  
"I can't believe you broke the sacred silence."  
"I can't believe Mr. Thister fell for the foreign act!"   
"You would have gotten in far worse trouble if I hadn't brought you back to reality."  
"Yeah, yeah! No need to rub it in, Illora..." Her voice trailed off as a pizza guy came walking past her. Her stomach growled as the smell of cheesy goodnes entered her nose, all the while teasing her stomach. Her wide eyes followed the back of the pizza guy.  
"Rachel, No!" Illora said, after following her gaze.  
"But it smells so good, and I didn't eat any breakfast!"  
"NO!" She said sternly. "Now come on, before you get yourself into trouble." She tugged on Rachel's sleeve, but the girl wouldn't budge.  
"Help me jump him and steal the pizza! We can split the spoils!"  
"I said no. Don't give me that look. I'm only doing this for your own good." She said, pushing Rachel down the hall.  
"But I'm hungry!"  
"Don't you have first lunch?"  
"Yeah, but I'm hungry NOW! I can't wait an hour and a half!!!"  
"Looks like you'll have to. The pizza guy already went into the teacher's lounge."  
"We shall see..."  
  
Two hours later, first lunch was over and second lunch had now just started. Inside the cafeteria, hungry students bustled to the tables and the lunch lines.  
Two girls sat down together.  
"Is Illora here today?" One asked the other.  
"As far as I know she is."  
"I hear we have a new Spanish exchange student.  
"Nope." A new voice came into the conversation.   
"Oh, hi Illora! So it's just a rumour?" Illora laughed as she sat down by the one with blonde hair.  
"The 'new student' is Rachel. Sillia, you most of all shouldn't be surprised." She said as she saw the astonished looks on her friends faces. "Especially you, Delilah." She told the girl with dark hair.  
"The 'No hablo ingles' thing again?" Sillia asked.   
"Yep."  
"She can't keep doing that. Mr. Thister is fluent in Spanish." Delilah retorted.  
"When her Spanish runs out she'll probably use Japanese."  
"Most likely."  
"Oh! I just forgot! I made you guys some of those lemon poppy seed thingy majigs."  
"Muffins?"  
"Yeah! I put them in my locker so they wouldn't get squished in my backpack." The two girls looked at Sillia excitedly.  
"Why didn't you say something! Come on." Delilah immediately got up, deciding to leave her backpack at their table. Illora and Sillia followed Delilah to Sillia's locker on the fourth floor.  
  
"Can I go get a drink?" Rachel asked her teacher.  
"Why didn't you do that before you came to class?"  
"But I wasn't thirsty then!" She whined. Her teacher shook his head. "That's it! I'm going to see my assisstant principal! Trying to dehydrate the students."   
"Fine, fine!" He yelled, more or less annoyed. She turned around and gave a satisfied smile as she walked out the door.  
She was over the water fountain when she saw a precarious sight out of the corner of her eye. A man came down the stairs with a silver metal looking briefcase or suitcase type of thing in one hand. She quickly ducked behind the fountain as he looked both ways to make sure there was a no one around. (He looks kind've nervous. I bet he has the munchies!) She nearly laughed at her own joke. (Well, he has on a school issued i.d. tag, so he must be a teacher or something rather. Or maybe a student. Or maybe he stole it!) She thought. (But there's no harm in stalking him to make sure.) She smiled as she watched him unlock an empty classroom and go in it. She followed.  
  
"Where's she going?" Delilah asked, as she saw Rachel walk, or rather sneak, into a classroom. "Doesn't she have geology or biology right now?"  
"One of those 'ologies'." Illora replied, watching her friend slip into the room.  
"That's what I thought." Sillia answered.  
"She's going to get herself into trouble. We might as well follow just to make sure she won't do any harm." Illora suggested. The three did just that. They walked to the door their friend had gone in and carefully opened it, as if it might set off a bomb of some sort. They gasped at the sight that met their eyes.  
  
Rachel had gotten into the room without the man noticing, suprisingly enough. She hid behind a couple of boxes and watched. He unlocked the briefcase, opening it on the floor. A blue light emerged from it. The man began chanting in a language unlike anything she'd ever heard. A slight hum set forth from the briefcase. She looked up as she heard the door open and then close. She saw her three best friends enter as a whirlwind type of thing went spinning silently around the room, sucking the five of them into the the now growing blue light. A horrified look spread across the man's fair face as he realized he now had an audience, that was coming with him into the light.  
"NO!" He yelled miserably. Too late. 


	2. Interesting Revelations

Reader: Not again! This plot is so old. When will people stop sending themselves to Middle Earth?!?!  
Me: Shut up!!! *wacks reader over the head with 10 lb literature book*  
Reader: *rubs head* Ow...  
Me: *holds reader by the ear* Now, either you will be a good little reader and read my story and give me GOOD "honest" feedback in your review, which you will review, or I'll whack you over the head again!!!  
Reader: *scurries away in fear*  
Me: Now with THAT out of the way-  
Legolas: You're making her run away! I pity the reader.  
Me: You know blondie, I love you and all, but I'll do whatever it takes to get the reader's attention. And I still have you to put in the story! What do you think about that?  
Legolas: Now I pity myself.  
Me: That's what I thou-HEY!!!  
Legolas: *runs away*  
Me: Come back here!!! *chases after hot blonde Elf*  
Legolas: *yells from distance* I resent that!!!  
Me: Heehee!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Illora had just barely recovered from shock when she felt cold steal against her throat.  
"Why did you follow me?!"  
"What are you talking about? And, g-will you get that thing off my neck?!" She yelled angrily. When he didn't budge, she took the time to elbow him in the stomach, which was followed by a stomp on his foot.  
"OWWW!" He howled in pain.   
"Men..." She shook her head. She was dusting herself off when she noticed she had on weird clothes and a belt with a...she smiled evilly and pulled the sword out of its scabbard. The guy before her had a frightened look for second, then it disapeared.  
"Do you even know how to use that?" He asked doubtfully.  
"No, but I'm pretty sure it's not that hard to hit someone with it."   
"You wouldn't dare..."  
"Actually, I would. But before I do, you're gonna answer some questions. First off, why am I in a dress?!" Her eyes practically bored a hole through him. He threw up his hands in surrender.  
"I do not know. The portal does strange things like that."   
"The portal?!" Illora asked skeptically.  
"Don't you remember the flashing light?" He said through his teeth. "Which you and your friends followed me through?"  
"Ohhh...and what exactly is this a portal to? Another world?!" He cleared his throat.  
"Yes."  
"Riiight, and I suppose we're in Neverland?"  
"Um, no. Try Middle Earth."  
"What's that, a parallel universe?"  
"Enough with the sarcasm! Strange enough I'm giving you serious answers to sarcastic questions..."  
"Fine, just answer my questions."  
"Middle Earth is somewhat like a parallel universe." Talking about their location caused Illora to look around at her surroundings. It was absolutely gorgeous. There was a waterfall. It caught the sunlight at just the right angles, making it shimmer and shine like diamonds. Soon she found to her amazement that they were in a valley. Emerald trees surrounded her. It wasn't like she got to see this type of thing everyday. Cities and trees didn't go together quite as well.  
She had been admiring her surroundings for some time now, for 'the guy' was now clearing his throat.  
"What?!" She scolded.  
"Do you intend to stand here all day, or would you like for me to take you to Elrond?"  
"Who's that?"  
"Someone who'll keep you from killing me." He muttered. She laughed.  
"You know, I think I'm beginning to like you. What's your name again?"  
"Keler."  
"Killer, is it?"  
"No, no, no. Keler."  
"Ohh, Keler. Well, I'm Illora. If I like I won't kill you."  
  
Rachel looked around her surroundings. Where the heck was she?  
"That's it! I've learned my lesson...never ask to get a drink!!! Stupid teachers, always drugging the water. First dehydration, and then the poisoning!" She cursed her science beneath her breath as she walked over to a tree. She was about to put her hands in her backpockets when she noticed something.  
"Where are my pockets?!" She more or less whined. "AHH!" She screamed when she saw she was wearing a dress instead of the jeans she had on recently. Rachel shook her head and walked over to a river type of thing.   
She knelt on its shore and splashed her face. "LSD, perhaps? Or maybe meth." She pinched herself and shreeked. "Well, I'm not dreaming so I must be dillusional!" She concluded. Rachel just about gotten over the part that she was in a valley type area when she saw her reflection.  
"AHH!! I'd forgotten about that..." She glared at the long plain dress. Two dresses, actually. The first one that was underneath was long and green with long sleeves. The other that went over it was sleeveless and black. "Now what the heck is this?!" Her reflection showed something on her back. She reached behind and pulled it off.   
"I didn't take by bow with me...and since when does it look like THIS?!" She examined both the bow and quiver of arrows that she held in her hands. "Okay, I'm officially freaked out..." She sighed and then shrugged.  
"Well, I was wanting a new bow. Not to mention more arrows." She played with the bowstring, then attached an arrow to the it. She pulled back the arrow and aimed it at a tree by the water, then let go, sending the arrow whizzing past the tree she had wanted to hit.  
"Uh, oh." She said. She gasped when she heard the sound that followed...  
"AHHHH!!!" A nearby scream sounded. Rachel clamped her mouth over her hand.  
"Oops...gotta run!" She said frantically, slinging the bow and quiver over her shoulder. She ran as fast as she could, going in the direction opposite of the lake. Rachel never did have good aim...  
  
"Just when I thought I was beginning to grow." Delilah said miserably, looking down at her now hairy feet. "Sillia, it isn't right! First I go from short to shortER, then I big, furry, gross, feet! Then here's you, with pretty long hair and a pretty face, and you're tall!" Sillia fumbled for words. She didn't quite know how to comfort her friend. She was better at giving jokes and making fun of gullable people.  
"You've got pretty curly hair!"  
"And you're saying that's changed?" Delilah glared up at the tall girl before her.   
"No, no, no! Not at all." She quickly said. "But you do have a neat bow and arrows. I only have daggers." She finally spat out. "And look! I have pointy ears. You don't want pointy ears, do you?"  
"Well, no. Not exactly, now that ya mention it. Still! I would give anything to be TALL."   
"Oh, come on, Delilah! Lighten up! We gotta go look for the others."  
"Yeah, but you know what I don't get? Why we're wearing these odd dresses and stuff."  
"Back to the subject of where we are...we are we?" Sillia thought thoughtfully for a second, ignoring her friend's comment. "Maybe we got abducted by space aliens and then sent to another country!" Delilah gave her a doubtful look.  
"Maybe...Well, look! There's a waterfall. Do you think we could have traveled back in time to Niagra falls?" Now it was Sillia's turn to give the doubtful look. Both shrugged and began to walk again, only to be stopped by another unusual sight.  
"Whoa!" Sillia stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up to see an arrow, only inches from her face, aimed between her eyes. Delilah followed suit. Except there were three other midget folk with knives, which look more or less like swords to the poor girl, pointed at her.  
"Halt! You are to go no further." A tall blonde guy said.  
"Um, yeah, we kind've figured that out." Delilah said nervously. 


End file.
